


He was a boy she used to know

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kihyun - Freeform, kihyun angst, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x kihyun, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: "He was a boy and she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious"Inspired by Avril Lavigne's Sk8ter Boi





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short One Shot, it's kinda angsty

As the crowed closed in around Ji Eun, the lights went off before flashing back on brightly music blasting through the speakers and the crowed around her erupting in a frantic roar. Her mind went numb for a moment as a familiar face and figure appeared on stage. And just like that she was flooded by memories. The arena blurred out leaving in its place images of a time long gone, almost forgotten.

***

 

They were fifteen when they first met, he had just moved to the city, in the middle of the school year and was assigned to her class. He had stood there beside their homeroom teacher as he made the introduction. His posture was slouched and one hand was buried in his pocket. She had looked at him, examining everything she could in the short minutes he was before her eyes. His white uniform shirt was tucked in neatly in his pants the only thing proper about his outfit it seemed. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was loose, his black hair was shaved on the sides and pushed back. His vest framed his shoulders as it did with every other student but what caught her eye was the leather jacket thrown over one of them hanging from his hooked fingers. His eyes scanned the room for an empty seat immediately locking on the one in the back row, he seemed to nod to himself before scanning the faces of his new classmates. His gaze dropped to her, her eyes shining bright with curiosity his lips pulled up into a smirk when she looked away after realizing he had caught her staring. The teacher quickly sent him to the back, the only free seat. He dropped on the chair slouching back against it fixing his gaze on the back of her head. She had peaked his curiosity, …

She couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable, she felt his gaze on her, it was strange how aware of him she was, she didn’t know anything but his name, _Yoo Kihyun_ , but as strange as it was she felt his presence, she felt his eyes locked on the back of her head and her exposed neck. She tentatively looked back over her shoulder only to meet his gaze once again. This time instead of a smirk he smiled a small smile, it was almost shy. Only his eyes said something else completely, he was drawn by her, he was curious. She felt herself blush, her cheeks warming up from the simple gaze, she was about to let her lips pull up when her attention was drawn back to her book by her friend.

In the back the boys around him had shifted their attention to the new comer, eyes meeting with each other, smug grins pulling their lips, it seemed they had a new toy…

 

Their attempts at intimidating Kihyun backfired as the young man couldn’t care less about their childish attempts at making a clear point of their “power”. He had scoffed as they had tried intimidating him, unwrapping a lollipop and placing it in his mouth before shoving his hands deep in his pockets and going back to his seat. He leaned back against the wall, his feet up on his desk, he needed peace and quiet and a smoke, a cigarette would’ve been perfect at that moment. The boys had just stood there watching him incredulous, how frustrating could one guy be?! Kihyun sighed, how irritating could guys be?

 

He settled himself hoping to sleep for the hour of break only to be disturbed by footsteps making their way closer until they stopped just in front of him shading his face from the sun.

  * What do you want?
  * You should put your feet to the ground, the voice was soft and slightly shy.



His eyes opened slowly to see the girl from earlier looking down at him. He smiled widely showing his teeth in a slightly sarcastic way, his feet dropped to the floor as did the two legs of the chair. He kicked it back as he got up.

  * Sure thing, beautiful, he said as he stood to his full height.



He stepped closer to her towering over her, his smile becoming more genuine when he looked into her eyes.

  * That is… If you tell me your name…



Her eyes went wide for a moment, he was so close to her, there was still space between them but no one had stepped so close, she felt her blood rush through her veins and her heartrate pick up. Her cheeks flushed pink.

  * Ji Eun, she said. Ahn Ji Eun, she breathed out.



He stuck out his hand, which she took cautiously, he held her hand gently in his.

  * Yoo Kihyun, but you already know that.



She smiled at him as he let go of her hand.

 

***

_A few months later_

  * Ji Eun what’s up with you and the Yoo kid? Her friend asked
  * He’s our age Bora, and nothing is going on with Kihyun, she said.



Ji Eun knew all too well how her friends felt about Yoo Kihyun.

  * Kihyun? Hae Soo raised a brow at the familiar way of addressing the young man.



Ji Eun sighed.

  * We’re just friends…
  * It sure don’t look like it, Areum but in. The boy is always hovering close, it’s like he’s in orbit around you or something.



Ji Eun blushed at those words, she liked having him close, she liked feeling his presence close to her, she liked feeling his gaze on her. But she could never admit it to her friends, not with the way they spoke of the young man. Thankfully her pink cheeks went unnoticed due to the cold weather and the icy wind stinging their cheeks.

  * That boy is trouble, Hae Soo started. My cousin was in his class last year, she says he used to smoke behind the school buildings, he caused a lot of trouble around those parts of town… Apparently, it wasn’t uncommon to find him in parties, drinking, messing around with girls. And one day he just stopped showing up, he’s a year behind now that’s why he’s in class with us.



Ji Eun had stopped listening, rumors were rumors, she didn’t want to know what he had done… Only she couldn’t help but be curious so she asked her friend to go on and she did. Hae Soo told them everything she had been told and they drank up her words, not letting one detail slide. And Ji Eun’s heart sank deeper and deeper, she had wanted him to be a good guy, he had done nothing of the sort in the months since he had been there. He had been nothing but kind and gentle with her, her heart ached and she hoped her friend’s words were wrong, that they were nothing more that hateful rumors. Her heart sank deeper, when she realized she wanted him and she would not have him, not if it meant losing her friends because they wouldn’t understand… How could they? The only thing they saw was his bad reputation…

Still she felt herself fall form the young man. She would discreetly sneak looks towards him, their eyes would meet and they would smile. They would look for the other when walking into a room eyes locking briefly before wondering away. Her heart raced at his attentions…

 

Only the day he walked up to her, asking to speak to her alone, she knew what he was about to do and she smiled sadly at him her eyes apologizing a million times as she turned him down putting on a snobbish attitude for the sake of her friends.

That night when she went to sleep she let herself go. Her heart aching, bursting into tears as she felt herself flooded with regret. She cried for what she never knew she could’ve gotten, she cried for her feelings and the sweet boy she had yet to get to know really.

 

***

 

Years passed and high school was over in what seemed like a heartbeat. Ji Eun Found herself going through university alone, her friends all being accepted in different campuses. But they kept in contact meeting every weekend to study together, meeting each other for lunch and that’s exactly what they were doing that day. They were all there waiting for Hae Soo, who was always late, they didn’t even mind at this point they knew their friend meant well and tried hard to be there on time.

They were catching up on the week that had just gone by when Hae Soo finally arrived, running towards them waving a piece of paper in her hand. When she got to the table they were seated at she slammed it down in middle of it drawing everyone’s attention to it. They leaned forward to scan the A4 sized poster of a young man that looked very familiar and Ji Eun’s eyes widened as it dawned on her. She resisted the urge to snatch the picture and examine all its details. Instead she settled for running her eyes along the piece of paper.

  * Remember that kid that used to hover around Ji Eun? Hae Soo finally asked shifting all the attention to her. Well, he debued with a group called Monsta X a year after we graduated. Aaand I have tickets to their concert in two weeks.
  * Awsome! Exclaimed Bora.
  * How come we didn’t hear about this? Areum wondered out loud.



 

***

She came back to her senses as the music blasted through the speakers, her heart sped up as his voice rang through the whole arena. She had never known he could sing, she would have if she had given him a chance back then, she would’ve known how soothing his voice sounded as he sang a ballad. She would’ve known how happy he looked when he sang, or how his eyes sparkled when music played.

Her heart broke again as the lyrics hit her close to heart, as they spoke to her. As they spoke of a harsh love, selfish and unrequired. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took it all in. He was there now and she was here.

Later during the high touch event her eyes tear filled eyes met his, recognition crossed his gaze as he looked behind her noticing her friends before shifting his attention back to her. He smiled politely at her and she made her way down the line of members.

After the event, she waited outside along with the other fans. She didn’t know what she was expecting, what she wanted or what she was looking for. She felt she needed to stay there until they came out and she could see him one last time. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams as Monsta X made their way out. She had been lucky enough to get out early and have a place in the front. Her eyes immediately locked on the young man she had gone to school with and his arms locked around a young woman’s waist. They hurriedly made their way to the waiting car. He pulled her closer and when he met Ji Eun’s eyes he tightened his grip around her waist as if she would slip through is fingers if her didn’t hold onto her tightly enough.

 

 


End file.
